Regulatory roles of calcium in Electrophorus electric organ are under investigation. The studies consist of two parts: (1) the isolation and purification of calmodulin from electric tissue, (2) isolation and characterization of a Ca-ATPase from electric tissue; and (3) investigation of the interaction of calmodulin with electroplaque membrane components.